


No More

by tigereyes45



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gabriel thoughts, I just wanted to write from his pov, I suppose, M/M, This story is through his POV, Though if you read it that way oh well, angsty, but not as much as my other stuff, enjoy, gabriel is angry, not suppose to be a romance between Gabe and Zira, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Gabriel was tempted by sin. Many angels had been at some point or another. Yet he had not been touched by temptation in many years. When he is, it is always the same one. Wrath. As he sees Crowley and Aziraphale stand so close it fills in his chest, and he must control it.





	No More

Gabriel can barely hold back the feeling of wrath that was climbing through his body. For one unholy moment, he entertained it. He wanted nothing more then to punch the cocky demon where he stood. Right behind the antichrist. His shoulder nearly rubbing against Azirphale’s. His mouth spouting nonsense about the “ineffable plan”. He doesn’t punch the fallen one. No, for the urge was quashed as he forces all of his physical movement into the single gesture of his hand.

He points at Aziraphale first. The angel was not the one to incur his wrath he was the only one Gabriel could direct any frustration at during this moment. If he had done so at anyone else, he may have smitten them without thinking. Where would they be if he accidentally took out the antichrist in a moment of sin? In and even more desperate spot then they were right now.

He tries to tell them that God doesn’t play games. God has a plan. Her plan is the great plan. It was written and promised. The angels would win and all of the nonsense brought on by the humans would be over. Then there was Crowley again. Him and his snark as he questions him. HIM! The archangel Gabriel. He who delivered the news of the savior. He who was to lead Heaven’s armies! Dealing with the sass of a demon he could not touch. Not yet anyway.

Then there was Aziraphale. He looked relieved, and hopeful when Crowley joined him by Adam. His lost brother who looked very bored by Crowley’s comment of God’s intentions. When he offered Crowley a knowing look the demon returned it with confusion. Confusion of how Gabriel had not realized the chaos sooner. There was a strange familiarity between them. The love. How had he not realized what was going on down here before now? Gabriel’s heart breaks. It breaks over Aziraphale’s obvious corruption. From how close his brother angel had become with a demon. The ties that were so clear and he had missed them. His eyes wander to Beelzebub. At least he was not the only one that had been fooled.

He taps the demon’s shoulder and the two turn away to talk. This didn’t just affect the angels. Beelzebub wanted the war just as much as he did. Hell also had a stake in this. As they decide to leave it in Satan’s dirty hands Gabriel takes his leave. There was no point in staying just to watch poor Aziraphale die after all. His choice was clearly made. He could no longer be relied upon. So as Gabriel leaves his steels his heart. Mentally he prepares his mind and soul for the tragic news he was certain he would receive later.

That news never came. Satan could not even bring his son under control. He never even got close to destroying Aziraphale. For a brief second Gabriel was relieved. Then he realized that meant Crowley had also survived the encounter. So he allowed his angels to go and collect the traitor. The fallen angel who had not fallen. That was the title Sandolphan and Uriel had given him.

Gabriel felt he must bitterly agree with it. He doesn’t bother going to Earth to collect their brother. He doesn’t even bother to try and carry out the sentence himself. He may be a traitor but Aziraphale would carry out his duty. He would punish himself as that was the only righteous thing he could do at this point.

Before Gabriel walks out to meet the other he takes a deep breath. Wrath was flooding his system again. He knows that as soon as he steps out of this room it will rise again. Unless he controlled it now. So that is what he would do. Control his wrath, have Aziraphale step into the flames of his own accord. He’ll die, all of Gabriel’s temptation would end. Everything would go back to how it should be.

No more wrath.

* * *

But that’s not what happened.

Aziraphale didn’t die. In fact, he almost burned himself, Uriel, and Sandolphon. Horror fills Gabriel’s chest as he reaches for their hands and pulls them back. They cast him out almost immediately after. Uriel convened with Michael to find out how the demon’s trial went. Why they had even tried to hold a ‘trial’ was hilarious to Gabriel. The bitter laugh escapes him and quickly turns into hysterics as he walks off from the news.

Gabriel walks far. By the time his feet stopped, it felt as if he had walked from one side of Heaven all the way to the other. Even after the journey he still felt his anger rise. Wrath was becoming a temptation. A true sin was offering him the kind of relief that just standing there had not. He would not succumb. For he was Gabriel, and he would not become corrupt. Not like Aziraphale had.

As Gabriel reaches the edge of Heaven he glances over. Over into the nothingness. For even the stars were out of sight from Heaven. He stares into the oblivion God had risen from. The same oblivion God had created all of them from. Where sin was created from. What sin had taken over Aziraphale, he wonders. Which was it that finally caused their brother to cross them? Would he ever come back? Would God make the angel fall? If not did that mean he was correct? This had been God’s plan all along? The thoughts were boggling. They almost sent him over the edge. He could fall, into nothing. Have the second purest space in existence take all of his thoughts away. At least for a few moments. That way he wasn’t so angry. That way he could finally stop thinking of Aziraphale.

Stop thinking of everything.

He could simply fall over and take a breather. One brief moment to himself, but then he remembers that that’s what the walk had been for. To clear his head and ease his wrath. To keep all the thoughts from slipping out as the laugh had.

Yes, he had had his break. It was time to return. His soul was resolute in one fact. He would never let Aziraphale endanger another of his kind again. Even if that meant he would have to watch the other angel forever by himself. None of his brethren shall die at the hands of the traitor. None will ever get so close as Sandolphon and Uriel had. No. For if he ever dares tries, Gabriel will be there. He will be there and he will stop Aziraphale.

No more angels shall fall.


End file.
